A Game
by MadoHomu
Summary: "You can't decline a favour from now on. Whoever asked you for something, you cannot reject the offer."
1. Chapter 1

A Game

"You can't decline a favour from now on. Whoever asked you for something, you cannot reject the offer."

* * *

"You got the wrong answer Homura-chan!" Madoka giggled as she skipped cheerfully across the field.

Homura gave an intention sigh and a light smile. "Fine, then what is the penalties?"

Madoka bit her lips, deep in thought. Her face that brightened up as she bent forward and gave a teasing look at Homura.

"Let's play this game. You can't decline a favour from now on. Whoever ask you for something, you cannot reject the offer."

Homura raised an eyebrow.

"Alright fine. After today, it'll be my turn. If anyone asked me for any favours, I cannot reject them either."

"Deal." Homura smirked.

Madoka tapped her chin before she looked elated. "First off... you can help me carry my bag."

"Yeah yeah, Your Highness." Homura took hold of the bag as they continued walking.

"And for the next favour... you can take me on a dat-"

Right on the cue, Homura's phone rang as she scrambled to pick up her phone. She answered the call, to realize it was none other than Kyoko.

"Hey ya, can you come to Seoul Garden for a while?"

"Why?" Homura narrowed her eyes. By that rarely embarrassed tone of hers, Homura knew something was up.

"I don't have the money to pay. Help me this time will ya."

What Homura would do was to say no and cut the call. But she promised Madoka to play this game and she couldn't break the promise she made. She inwardly gritted her teeth and took in a deep breathe. "Alright, which Seoul Garden are you at."

"Wow I was expecting a no but it seems Homura-chan-chan-chan-chan-chan is in a good mood!"

"Where. Are. You."

"Relax relax alright. I'm at YOYO mall. Come here quick alright."

Homura hung up as she turned to find Madoka staring at her. Before she could speak, Madoka responded with a smile. "Go on! That's a favor isn't it? You made that promise!"

"I'll call you later." Homura handed Madoka's back to her as she sprinted off.

(_Y_)

"You owe me."

"Yeah yeah." Kyoko hung her arms around Homura as she headed out of the heavenly awesome restaurant.

"How can you not check whether you have money with you before you eat?"

"Well... I don't have money in the first place actually."

Homura stared at her with a dumb look before she walked away.

"Wait! Since you are here, might as well we go to the arcade! There's a lot of new games that is more fun when two people play it."

Homura flipped her hair and turned and was about to reply with a no when the Madoka's penalty for the game flashed across her mind.

"N..." She bit her lips, closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. "Alright, let's go."

"Wow, what's with you today? You've been agreeing to my request that I thought you will never agree to it even if I was on my death bed."

"Do you want or not."

"Let's go!"

(Y)

"If you want Homura to treat you do a movie date and dinner, you could have just asked." Sayaka shook her head pitifully.

"It-It's embarrassing!" Madoka sighed as she stirred her drink with her straw.

"Then now you ended up with nothing. Never mind, I shall just call her here now." Sayaka was about to reach for her phone when Madoka grabbed her wrist and shook her head.

"It's alright! She's doing someone a favour now anyway so she's probably busy."

"And that's all thanks to you."

Madoka pouted and sighed.

lol

"You're drunk."

"Nuh-uh. Me is drunk never me. Kyoko drunk never me."

Homura pushed Kyoko's face away from her as she grudgingly dragged the redhead across the street.

She shouldn't have agree to her rubbish request, heck, she shouldn't even come to help her to pay for her Seoul Garden meal in the first place. From paying her meal, to arcade, to investigate the police building, to trespassing some nuclear bomb lab and then to go into a pub with a fake identity. This was totally what she get for hanging out with Kyoko.

But she couldn't reject those offers and the favours were getting out of hand. But finally, at least Kyoko was drunk and couldn't go anywhere else or request anything now...

"Let's fly to the moon! Homura! Let's go! We can use your ability and then we flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyy to the moon!"

"Are you insane. Stop your rubbish."

"NUH-UH! Insane not is me. Insane you."

"Hey fine ladies. Let me give you a ride." A group of guys suddenly appeared in front of them. It was so obvious they were up to no good

_damn. Damn. DAMN IT._

Homura took a deep breathe. "Yes please." She forced herself to say as she suddenly gave a turn and dragged Kyoko to another direction.

"Hey hey, didn't you say yes?" A guy suddenly blocked her way.

"Yes I did." Homura spat as she went around him and continued walking.

"Then come with us now." One guy grabbed hold of Kyoko with the other tried to take hold of Homura but she was faster. She bent down and gave a kick to the man's shin and pulled Kyoko to her.

"Kyoko, wake up. Kyoko!"

"Attack the one with the darker hair colour." One of the guys snapped as they lunged forward.

Homura remembered the prize Kyoko had exchanged when she got first in the arcade tournament. She unzipped Kyoko's bag and took out her favourite bar of chocolate, ripped it open and let her smell it.

Her nose twitched. It was super effective.

"Now. This is for you." Homura threw the chocolate to a member of the group as he stared at the food curiously.

Kyoko's eyes flung open.

"NUH-UH. THIS IS MY CHOCOLATE."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

OHKAY I AM TIRED MY EYES WANNA DIE, I CONTINUE THIS PIECE OF SHIT TOMORROW OHKAY CASHBANKY.


	2. Chapter 2

A GODAMN GAME PART 2 YO

* * *

"Hey-"

Homura finally managed to untangle her ear piece as she popped them into her ears without a second wasted.

"HEY!"

She adjusted the volume to the maximum.

Kyoko's pace quickened as she pulled out the ear piece and Homura's hand almost went for the redhead's neck but she dodged.

"Will ya listen to me."

"No. NO. NO!" Homura yelled.

"Chill man."

Homura glared and stared down at her watch. "A day wasted on something so stupid." She muttered.

"I heard that ya know."

"And can you stop following me? I'm already dead tired of your games so go back to your own home." Homura eyed Kyoko.

"It's just 11pm we can still have so much fun!" Kyoko cheered.

"Yeah, so much fun, spending two hours in the police station."

"Whatever, and can't we go-"

Before Homura heard any more word, she ran.

WATASHI

Homura ran for a distance before looking back and heaved a sigh of relief when she didn't see any sign of Kyoko following her anymore. She began loitering around the streets until she stopped dead outside of a house she was so familiar with.

"Madoka..." She sighed and looked at her watch.

"11:54... I wonder if she's still asleep." Homura muttered as she looked up, on the cue, Madoka's room lit up and she could see a shadowy figure walking towards the curtains and window. The curtain moved aside and the window was opened. It was none other than Madoka of course, in her cute bear pajamas.

"Madoka..." Homura whispered her name again.

The said girl looked down as though it was some telepathy thingy in her beautiful pink haired headed girl of the nurse joy in pokemon omg

"Homura-chan!" Madoka beamed.

The whole scene seemed like it was adapted from Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene.

Madoka immediately rushed out her room, not even bothering to switch off her lights. In her slippers, she ran out of her house quietly and tiptoed to teh front yard and to Homura.

"Hey..."

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sorry I didn't manage to call you because of several matters..." Homura looked at her watch. "It's 11:58 and tomorrow is your turn so I think might as well you ask me for a favor now or it'll be unfair for you. It's a game right?" Homura afforded a smile.

"For me to think one right now..."

"Anything is fine. I've done ridiculous things today so I can take in whatever request." Homura attempted a small laugh.

It was nice to hear her laughter. Madoka flushed, thankful for the dim light so Homura probably couldn't see her blush. "Then... erm... Well.." Madoka shuffled her feet. "Tomorrow, spend the entire day with me?"

Homura widened her eyes and nodded, a smile still etched on her lips. "Sure, tomorrow is all yours."

The red digital number turned exactly 12:00 on Homura's watch as she smirked. "It's your turn now."

Madoka shrugged and giggled. "Well, anything for you, your highness."

"I'll just use one favor for now, we'll meet tomorrow morning."

"Sure! Then... what is that favor-"

"Close your eyes."

Madoka blinked and raised an eyebrow. Having no reason to object, she closed her eyes just like Homura told her.

She left something on her lips. Warm... strawberry flavored... and nice.

Madoka flung open her eyes afterwards but Homura was nowhere in sight anymore. She put a finger to her lips before realization dawned over her.

She don't know how she was going to face Homura the entire day without bursting her blood vessel from embarrassment.

END END EDN END END EDNE DNED END END EDNE DNE DNE DEND DEND E D END ENED END END END END END END END END END END END E

* * *

A/N: I KNOW IT'S LIKE ERM MOSTLY KYOKO APPEARENCE RATHER THAN MADOKA BUT WELL THE FLUFF IS THERE SO YEAH.

AND I JUST WANNA SAY THAT I AM A GIRL


End file.
